Teenage Dream V2
by iiloveyouhhx3
Summary: DISCONTINUED. ReDone And Now Done Better.
1. One Life To Many

_*****MUST READ THE CHANGES & Character BIO ! - & Prologue **_

**So Yeah xD As I said , this is the REWRITE to my story A TEENAGE DREAM. I wanted to write it because I wanted to make a few changes. **

**Here are the changes & Some details About what's happening-**

**Mitch**** ( He was in PPG ) - Might be the biggest fighter in New Townsville, & the biggest player. Though he has a soft spot for the girls ESPECIALLY Kaoru, & since he is one of their old friends. He knows everything about them, except the fact that their the PPG, & hasn't known that ever since the professor had to erase Everyones mind due to the fact they have double lives. He could be the toughest or the sweetest boy you could ever meet, just don't mess with him. **

**Takaaki**** ( He was in PPGZ ) - Miyakos friend in general & old crush, was in a hospital due to an illness, but he is better and is free now. He is a very sweet boy & a gentleman. He is Close to Mitch & Sakamoto ever since they were young.**

**Sakamoto**** ( He was in PPGZ ) - Very Handsome, though he likes to mess around a lot. Soon he is going to change due to someone he likes (Hint Hint) & is the self proclaimed leader of Takaaki and Mitch, though he has nothing to lead for, He just thinks of himself as a leader. HUGE fan of the RRB.**

_*** The Boys have known each other since they were about 10 years old and have been LIKE brothers ever since.**_

**- Mitch , Takaaki , & Sakamoto - 16**

**

* * *

**

**O.C Characters **

**Mira**** - She is as nice as Miyako and loves to hang with the 3 sisters, Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako. She loves the Powerpuff girls and almost everything about them, kind of like their number one fan. Little does she know she hangs out with them everyday. She has Brown hair and purple eyes, later she becomes Bunny. She is only 14. She gets annoyed with Mitch's constant flirting with her, though deep down kind of likes him. **

**Reika**** - Lonely girl, until she meets Momoko, Kaoru, and Miyako. She doesn't have a mother and looks to Momoko for advice. She is about 12 years old though. She has long Blonde hair with a different shade than Bubbles and green eyes. **

**Renee**** - Doesn't believe in the PowerPuff Girls, yet along the Rowdyruff Boys. She is usually always annoyed, but she does have a soft side whenever she's around the girls. She has white hair and black eyes. She is 15, though is a few months younger then Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru. **

**Misty**** - Young 8 year old. Lives on the streets until MITCH took her in and likes to hang with the boys a lot, ( sakamoto , Takaaki and Mitch ). She hates when Mitch fights, and loves the PPG. **

**- PPG & RRB - 15 ****

**& FINALLY . . **

**Blossom**** - Leader Of the PPG. Known as Momoko in human form. She's smart and the peace maker. She constantly likes to argue with Buttercup, just because they have different views on thing. But at the end of the day loves her the same. She has a soft spot for Bubbles, though , her and buttercup tease her a lot. She likes Sakamoto, although doesn't like his ways sometimes. **

**Buttercup**** - Toughest of the PPG. Known as Kaoru in Human form. Shes feisty and a huge rebel. Argues with Blossom a little to much, although at the end of the day she respects her as an older sister or as a leader. She has a soft spot for Bubbles and treats her like a baby most of the time. Her best friend is Mitch, she thinks hes not as tough as he thinks he is.**

**Bubbles**** - Fastest of the PPG. Known as Miyako in human form. She's usually the baby of the team. Just because she's the nicest too. But DON'T get her mad. She respects Both Buttercup and Blossom, although sometimes they tease her, she gets bck at them with someone close with the same problems ( HINT HINT ). She loves Takaaki. **

**Brick**** - Leader of the RRB. Known as Mayuko in Human form. Smart and extremely attractive and manipulating. Knows how to get things done, although he gets kind of crazy, when he's back on the streets again with his brother. A HUGE soft spot for the girls. Though he doesn't get why. **

**Butch**** - Toughest of the RRB. And when I say tough, I mean TOUGH. He most likely the reason their called the rowdyRUFF boys. Known as KAI in human form. The craziest of the Bunch, and has a huge respect for his brother Brick, though he'll never show it. Only soft spot he has is when their nice to him and respect him.**

**Boomer**** - Fastest of the RRB. Known as Masaaki. He's a ladies man, though he's oblivious and doesn't realize it. He's always teased and being treated as a baby by Brick and Butch and Even sometimes Buttercup and Blossom treat him like one too. ( POOR BLUES xD ). He and Bubbles get along the best since they are the peace makers in the crazy Bunch.**

**

* * *

**

Anyways . . . ( ON WITH THE STORY . . ) xD 

**Prologue - ( 8 Years Old ) - Buttercup P.O.V -**

"Oh girls, you are growing up and this are changing. there are going to be new enemies that are going to come and old enemies that are going to go" The professor said fatherly.

"You mean like the Rowdyruff Boys…" Bubbles said innocently.

I took a deep breath. The rowdy ruff boys ran away last year. Well who needs them anyways? Just like the professor said, everything's going to change now.

The professor nodded, "Yeah, like them too"

"But whats going to happen to everyone we know, wont the remember us?" Blossom said.

"No girls, now listen, this is for your own safety, only a few people know, like the mayor and miss bellum." The professor said.

"But how about Mitch!" I said kind of angrily, "Cant he know? And how about our other friends"

"No…" The professor started, "Its to risky"

We have known mitch since we were five, & since we were born at five years of age , we've known him all our lives. So now were being told we cant trust him?

"I guess, this double life thing could work…" Blossom said frowning.

Bubbles and I said nothing, and looking at our sister with the bow.

"Being a powerpuff girl comes first right?" Bubbles said.

I nodded, "Yeah. Being a PowerPuff Girl comes freaking first…"

The professor had told us the government doesn't like us using our powers, so the professor came up with double lives so if we ever due need to use them, we would never get caught because, Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru would replace them.

"So…that means were powerless when were in human form?" I said kind of annoyed.

"Yeah…but it doesn't mean you are powerless…" The professor said, "You could still have strength and flight, but no other powers like laser beams and ect ect…"

This blows, I thought. But being a power puff does come first. that's something Blossom always reminded us of. Born a puff, we die a puff. Kind of like the army, boy due I freaking love the army. The professor pointed us to the 3 colored generators at the center of the room. We got in it and it scanned all of bodies. Suddenly, a huge wave of light released from all our bodies and extended threw all of Townsville. They knew who the powerpuff girls were, Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru were the new ones.

"Woah different clothes!" I said, "Im wearing pants!"

Blossom laughed, "I guess we stook to our colors though"

"We have belts…" Bubbles said.

The professor nodded and was pleased with the success of the outcome, "Press the center button."

We each pressed down on the button that had the letter P on it and in a flash of Pink, Green, and Blue we were US again.

"So professor no one knows who the Powerpuff girls are anymore…" Bubbles asked frowning.

"No they know who the PowerPuff Girl are, they just wont remember they actually knew you. Their fore they really don't know who Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako are." He said.

Well, that made it a hole lot better. NOT.

"Oh come on girls, its not that bad…" The professor said smiling fatherly, "Everything will fall in place soon or later…" She said hugging all of us, "Besides you guys get to live normal lives and lives of 3 super powered girls."

So, it wasn't that bad. Besides Mitch will know who Kaoru is, he just wont know who Buttercup is. SO will our other friends too, so we don't have to start ALL over again. This normal life thing should be cool. Right?

* * *

**AHHHH ! Okay , Make sure you go up again and read THE CHANGES & character intros. **

**What do you think? Review please :3 **


	2. Their Back

**Okay, So here's the next chapter! Yes, i know, Fast.**

**But I like This chapter, I think I did pretty good xD**

**Anyways, Trust Me Its way better then the last story, I promise you that ! xD**

**Also I'm going to make the Triangle Couples as Equal as Possible xD**

**Remember its a . .**

_**- BrickBlossomSakamoto**_

_**- ButchButtercupMitch **_

_**- BoomerBubblesTakaaki**_

**So Yeah, On with the Chapter !**

**R&R Please!**

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT DAY - **

**Hospital Room ( Just Before School ) **

**- Miyako (Bubbles) P.O.V**

I could not believe the words I was hearing at this moment. I stared at everyone surrounding the room, everyone had the same expression on their faces. Pure shock, pure happiness, we didn't know which one we were feeling.

"Bro? Are you fucking with me right now?" Mitch asked.

Mitch Mitchelson, oh I knew this boy very well. Tough though he really means no harm. My sisters and I have known him since we were young, though he doesn't remember were the PowerPuff Girls, or should I now say PowerPuff Girls Z, and due to the fact that we now have double lives. My sister Buttercup, or should I say Kaoru thinks he's not as tough as he thinks he is.

"The doctors told you the Disease was gone One Hundred Percent?" Sakamoto Asked.

Sakamoto, thinks he's the boss and we have to follow his lead. He's foolish though and met my sister Blossom, or should I say Momoko first. Ever since he has had a huge crush on her, I think. He's funny, I will give him that, and he does most of the time act like an older brother to Takaaki and Mitch, though their not brothers, but very close.

"No I'm not kidding, I'm leaving the hospital tomorrow!" Takaaki exclaimed happily.

I was happy believe me, but just last week he was ill, and now he's cured. I think they should keep him until he's fully cured. I saw the look on his face, the smile. He was going to be free again, thats all he wanted, was to be free. And well thats all I wanted too, thats all we all wanted.

Momoko smiled at him before she spoke and said, "Oh, Taka, lets hope for the best shall we?", she spoke in a motherly tone towards us, kind of almost telling us everything was going to be fine. We all nodded.

"Thanks Momoko" he said smiling.

"Guys!" Kaoru came busting threw the door, "Sorry I'm late!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

Mitch rose his eyebrow, "Over slept?"

"NO" Kaoru said rolling her eyes, "I just happened to want to sleep longer is all"

Momoko sighed, "Well at least you didn't forget to wake up this time"

We all laughed at my sisters sarcasm.

"Ha..." Kaoru paused and continued, "AND HA...very funny" she said narrowing her eyes.

" Kaoru, Takaaki is coming out the hospital tomorrow" I said smiling.

"Uh are you kidding me?" Kaoru said, "But didn't you..." She got caught off as she remembered the only thing Takaaki wants is freedom, she laughed lightly, "We could finally, hit the fields huh Taka?"

Takaaki nodded, "Yeah!"

Everyone laughed, then stood in awkward silence, until someone bursted threw the door.

"Hello everyone" Misty greeted kindly.

Misty was an 8 year old Mitch found on the streets, he gave her the name and took her in. It was very nice of him to do so, she is one of the cutest girls ever.

"Takaaki" She said trying to climb on his bed and finally succeeding, "Are you really, coming out tomorrow?"

Takaaki Nodded, "Yes Misty I am" He smiled.

She slightly frowned, "I don't want you to leave if your going to be hurt again..."

Everyone stood in silent. The thing we were trying to tell him for the past 30 minutes had just been revealed by Misty. She spoke the truth though, I frowned thinking about it.

"Nah, Misty" Mitch said, "Our Bro is stronger then that"

Sakamoto nodded, "Besides, its about time if you ask me"

I nodded, "Freedom!"

Momoko and Kaoru stood silent, and looked at each other worriedly, I knew what they were thinking.

"Come on guys, were going to be late for school now" Momoko said looking at the time, "See you tomorrow takaaki?"

Takaaki nodded, "I'll see all of you tomorrow!"

"Misty, be-careful when your going home!" Kaoru said to the younger girl sternly.

Momoko, Kaoru, Sakamoto and Mitch who was holding Misty on his shoulders, left the room. As I was about to leave, I stopped at the door and looked back at him one last time and smiled.

"See you later Taka" I smiled.

He smiled in return, "See you later"

**- - School ( 8:40 am) Homeroom.**

"Come on guys, just deal with it later were going to be later for homeroom!" I exclaimed.

Mitch looked back angrily at the boy who pushed me aside while he was trying to get threw in the hallway.

He growled and shook it off, "You don't push a girl, goddamn-it!"

Sakamoto laughed at the scene in front of him, "You know he has a point..."

Momoko narrowed her eyes at Sakamotos' immature remark and sighed and looked at the boy who pushed me, "Just say your sorry so we can get on with our lives"

Kaoru rolled her eyes holding Mitch back by pulling the back of his shirt. Mitch was sweet for trying to stick up for me, but sometimes took things to a whole other level.

"I'm Sorry!" The boy who pushed me said to me and than ran away.

I frowned, poor boy.

"You idiot, quit sticking up for my sister, she has to learn how to defend her self!" Kaoru said

I furrowed my eyebrow, "Hey!" I took that as an insult, I very much do know how to defend myself.

Mitch rolled his eyes and made way to our homeroom, we all got their just before the bell rang and took our seats. We all had homeroom together, but that was the only class we had together besides gym.

"Alright children, take your seats!" Miss Keane said.

Everyone took their seats and continued talking on and on with their lives.

She clicked on the blue button on her desk that said TV on it. The Television slid down from the ceiling and the news started. This was our morning routine. We watch New Townsville news, which was useful for us PowerPuff Girls most of the time. Then, we watched the School news, which is done live by our friends, Renee, who was in our grade. And by Mira who was In a grade lower then us. They were very good friends us us and Mitch, Takaaki, and Sakamoto.

**News Starting . . .**

**"Good Morning New Townsville!" The Deep voiced man said, "So we got some breaking news today!"**

**"We sure do Tom, seems like their back!" Tom said sounding exciting yet surprised," Who, you ask, We go to Sara for more information" He said pointing the the camera.**

**"Thank you tom!" She said holding her microphone tightly.**

Sara had been in the news reporter and a huge fan of the PowerPuff Girls for as along as My sisters and I can remember! We would talk to her after every monster was beaten, or when we got something done, she would always be first in line to ask questions.

**"Now, I'm Here live, and I can't quite see whats happening..." Sara said.**

She was always quite short.

Momoko and Kaoru were looking at the TV closely, just what was happening?

"What do you think is going on?" I whispered to my sisters Momoko and Kaoru so only they could here.

Momoko shrugged, "Lets keep watching..."

**The camera followed the crowd of people the was heading all in one direction, "Their they are, its true folks!" Sara exclaimed, "The RowdyRuff Boys are back!" **

**The camera got a glimpse of them looking at the camera raising their eyebrows.**

"No...way" Sakamoto and Mitch said in unison.

The rest of the class seemed to explode in comments and conversation about the RowdyRuff Boys.

I shot my head towards by sisters, Momoko and Kaoru. Their mouths hung and their eyes were wide. This was defiantly a shocker. Now, What's going to happen next? Two Big News, in a couple of hours, thats a new record.

* * *

**Okay , So what do you think? **

**The News Reporter Thing was a FAIL, tried my best to sound like the News men would sound, but that was yet again FAIL.**

**And Takaaki Is leaving the hospital! Finally xD & Also the RRB are back, oh next chapter is going to be epic i promise you that !**


	3. Life Situations

**Miss Bellum - Mother figure towards the girls, she grows fond of the idea of the Boys and Girls working together, thus keeping each other alive. **

**Brick - Mayuko**

**Butch - Kai**

**Boomer - Masaaki**

**LAST TIME . . .**

**The camera followed the crowd of people the was heading all in one direction, "Their they areAhh Okay Guys So Heres Another UPDATE **

**OH AND MUST READ . - **

**- Remember this is A Mix Or Both PPG & PPGZ**

**

* * *

**

**& In This Chapter We Introduce . .**

**KEN - Adopted By The Professor when the Girls had just turned about 10, when the girls were extremly sad about their whole double identity thing, ken was about 5 at the time and he always brought joy. Though he never got to meet the RowdyRuff Boys he knows all about them and it doesn't take to long for the RowdyRuff Boys to grow fond of him as well. xD**

**, its true folks!" Sara exclaimed, "The RowdyRuff Boys are back!"**

**The camera got a glimpse of them looking at the camera raising their eyebrows.**

**

* * *

**

"No...way" Sakamoto and Mitch said in unison.

The rest of the class seemed to explode in comments and conversation about the RowdyRuff Boys.

I shot my head towards by sisters, Momoko and Kaoru. Their mouths hung and their eyes were wide. This was defiantly a shocker. Now, What's going to happen next? Two Big News, in a couple of hours, thats a new record.

**BLOSSOM (MOMOKO) P.O.V**

How much surprises could a girl take in one day, within the last hour? I looked at the screen to the 3 boys that were walking down Downtown Townsville, with a huge crowd of people behind them. Why did they come back and most importantly why don't they seem to be causing damage? Nothing was making any sense. Suddenly the news ending and the TV set itself to the school news.

We saw Renee shake Mira back and forth, "Snap out of it, their just normal humans!"

Mira snapped out of it at the word normal, "They are not! There the freaking RowdyRuff Boys!"

She was one of those fan girls, I'll tell you that. Once she followed the PowerPuff Girls in the city about 3 miles to just get our autographs.

Renee rolled her eyes, "Good Morning Townsville high, Mira tell them what news we have for them today"

Mira laughed and threw the papers she had in her hand over her head, "The Boys are Back In Town Baby!" Then she walked out of the news room and left Renee banging her head against the desk.

I sweat dropped at the scene and heard the bell rang signaling us for next class. Everyone got up and the hallway broke out in huge conversations about our one and only counterparts. Even Kaoru and Miyako were in that conversation with Sakamoto and Mitch who were freaking out about the boys return. Sakamoto has always been a huge fan of them. I walked around the hallway silently, I couldn't wait for this day to end. Something didn't feel right, something felt as if it needed to be fixed. I needed to talk to the professor, I needed to find out what is it thats going on. Why would the boys come out of no where like this? Why would they return, after all this time?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around, "Are you alright Momoko?" Sakamoto asked worriedly.

My sisters and Mitch looked at me worriedly as did him.

I shook my head, "No I'm fine" I smiled, "We should hurry and get to class."

**A Few Hours Later ~ Art Class with Momoko , Sakamoto and Mitch and Mira.**

I sat on my stool painting a a Blossom , No not me Blossom, A Blossom FLOWER.

"Amazing work Blossom, very nice detail and color" Miss Smith

"Thank you Miss Smith" I said smiling.

"I don't see it" Mitch said looking at my painting.

"Don't see what?" I asked raising a brow.

"Don't see how its good!" Mitch said laughing.

"Your just mad because of that time Miss Smith put your artwork and Momokos' artwork out to display in the front of the class and she got every single vote to which one was better" Mira said sticking her tongue out at Mitch

Mitch narrowed his eyes, "Mira! Baby, why do you have to be on her side?"

Sakamoto rolled his eyes and I giggled.

"I think your Painting is great!" Sakamoto said smiling at Momoko.

"Pshh...Suck up" Mitch said.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"So what do you guys think of The RowdyRuff Boys coming back?" Mira asked excitedly.

I stood silent and waited to see what everyone else's response was.

"Don't know and don't care, just glad their freaking back!" Sakamoto said, "I'm hoping to catch them after school, you should come with Mitch and I after we go visit Takaaki, Momoko!"

"Sorry, I can't today guys have to go home right after school and catch up on some reading" I said making up an excuse once again.

**~ After SCHOOL ~**

We all met up in the front of the school like always.

"So What's up for today?" Renee said kind of bored looking.

"I Say we need to go out and check if we could catch the RowdyRuff Boys or something..." Sakamoto said, "Come on guys follow me."

Everyone stood still.

"Any other better ideas?" Renee said annoyingly.

Sakamoto sweat dropped at Renee not even letting anyone think of his idea.

"Well, My sisters and I have to get going anyways..." I said looking back at Miyako and Kaoru.

They nodded and Mira raised a brow, "Why all of you?"

"Have to get things done and clean the house and stuff..." Miyako said quickly lying.

"So we're not going to play ball later then?" Mitch said to Kaoru.

Kaoru shook her head, "Tomorrow?"

Mitch nodded, "So, Mira Baby, Why don't we go back to my place" He said putting her arm around Mira.

Mira rolled her eyes, "Shut up Mitch"

They all went their separate ways and My sisters and I quickly broke out into a conversation about our male counterparts.

"Blossom, what do you think is going on?" Kaoru asked.

"Why do you think they all of a sudden decided to return?" Miyako added.

I sighed, "I don't know ladies, I really don't, we need to go check what the Professor thinks about this..."

We transformed into ourselves and got home all the more quicker. We bursted threw the door and ran to the lab.

"Profes..." I got cut off by the sights of our male counterparts standing their staring at us, a mixture of shocked and deep thought of their plastered on the faces.

I hadn't really realized how much we have grown-up until this moment.

"Ah...Girls...Your home so quickly?" The professor said.

I nodded, "What's going on here? Why are..."

"How RowdyRuff Boys here?" Buttercup said not breaking her sight off them.

"For the same reason you guys are here, Chemical X" Butch said laughing.

"Trying to get smart?" Buttercup said annoyed.

The professor cut us off, "No, he's right..."

"Now, you promised to tell us why you brought us here when the girls came back...Now get to explaining" Brick commanded.

I was shocked, "Did he just say you brought them here?"

"More like...asked them to come..." The professor said admiting.

"But why?" Bubbles asked.

The Professor sighed, "All you six have something in common...all of you..." He looked at us making sure he had all of our attention, "Chemical X"

"Chemical Z..." I said correcting him.

"Yes, Now chemical Z..." He said, "The Chemical Z has been taken from us..."

"From who?" Brick asked raising a brow.

"The government" The Professor said.

"But why, why the hell would they need this chemical substance?" Buttercup asked annoyed and feeling robbed.

"There going to lock it up, so it won't get in the wrong hands, and so it wont be used at all anymore..." The Professor said.

"How is that bad?" Blossom said.

"The Chemical Z, has an expiration Date..." Professor said finally getting it out.

"So... That means..." Blossom said.

"We have an expiration date" Brick said seriously.

"Thats the thing, I don't know if you guys are powerless, or even worse..." Professor said, "Die..."

"If i have no power, I actually rather Die..." Butch admitted annoyed.

"You guys have an energy that surrounds you, and being around each other makes it bigger and stronger" The Professor started, "Not for me, but for your sake, and all of New Townsville to for the first time Work together..."

I turned to face Brick , who already had his eyes on me, "I want to...protect my sisters..."

"And you think I don't want to protect my brothers?" Brick said.

"I didn't say that!" Blossom started, "Even if it means working with you..."

He nodded, "Truce...?"

I smiled, "Truce" We shook on it and suddenly we saw flashes and cameras.

"They've followed us all day!" Boomer said annoyingly.

"Awe now that's something to remember!" The mayor and miss bellum said coming out of no where.

We all laughed, "Seriously?"

"So…" Buttercup started.

"Were a team now?" Butch finished.

The blues and greens looked over at Brick and I, "Something like that"

Bubbles and Boomer sweat dropped. While the greens rolled their eyes.

"What are we going to be called?" Bubbles said giggling.

"We need to have a name?" Buttercup asked raising a brow.

"The ruff-puff alliance?" I said giggling.

Everyone fell anime style.

"Original Much?" Everyone said in unison

"Heh…" I said sweat dropping, "But hey might as well keep it original!"

Brick laughed, "Yeah, might as well."

The tension in this room was definitely gone and this quick too? We're not kids anymore, so this means even if its working with the not so much enemy anymore, we have to do it. I could learn to live with it, just like i learned to live with the double lives thing. I was going to need to get used to having another leader around. Butch and Buttercup should be a challenge but Bubbles and Boomer should get along nicely.

"Hey! If We have double lives they should..." Bubbles was cut off.

"Thats the first thing he broke to us already..." Butch said sighing.

"Ahh Yes, Your double lives, you have to protect that it can be useful in battle if you have to hide aswell" The Professor said pressing a rainbow button on his giant keyboard.

The superpowered teens all untransformed into now, Semi-Normal teens.

"What the..." Brick started, "How did you un-transform us?"

"This button" The professor started and showed them the rainbow button, "Allows me to do this whenever I want..."

The RowdyRuff Boys were shocked.

"Great...Now were being controlled..." Boomer said annoyed towards his brothers

Professor sighed, "You 3 will be starting high school tommrow"

Butch's right eye twitched, "S-School..."

Brick rolled his eyes, "YES SCHOOL!"

Butch frowned, "Whatever man..."

"Since you guys need to be counterpart with counterpart at all times..."

Miss Keane now came out of no where and said, "We have RE-modified your schedules so you guys now have most of the same classes together..." Miss Keane was the principle of Townsville High now since she got promoted many years ago.

"How is that possible?"I asked, "I Have all AP classes..."

"So do I Babe!" Mayuko Said laughing.

I sighed, "WELL THEN!" She said bringing her hands together, "This is going to be an intresting rest of the year, right guys!"

The room stood silent.

Kai smirked looking down at Kaoru evily, "I'm going to enjoy this year"

Kaoru grabbed the bottom of his jaw and brought his face next to hers, "Not for long..."

"So are we in agreement, that all of you will behave this year" Miss Keane said trying to keep firm.

The tension in the air cut down Miss Keane like a knife. We Were the RowdyRuff Boys Z and PowerPuff Girls Z. Working together, who the fuck knew? I guess we have to make the best out of it right?

I looked around to Brick, or Should I say Mayuko and we all looked back to the greens and blues. They stood silently.

"Hello Guys!" Ken said coming down the stairs smiling.

"Ken!" My sisters and I yelled out.

Ken was adopted by the Professor when he was five and we were about ten. We've grown pretty fond of always having him around, not to mention he's always someone that'll bring a smile to our faces. And he's also very smart.

"Who's the kid?" Kai said.

"Our brother" Kaoru answered.

"We adopted him when we were 10" Miyako said smiling.

"Sup Little man" Masaaki said going down to Ken's size.

"I am not little!" Ken said upset.

Butch patted him on the head, "Its okay, you don't have to be sad about your height"

"Stop teasing him" I said annoyed.

"Hey i only speak the truth" Kai laughed along with his brothers joining in, he got down to his height and raised a brow, "You scared Little man?"

"No..." He said frowning.

"Stoppp lying, I hate liers" Kai said smirking.

Suddenly Kai was thrown aback by the sudden punch he received from Kaoru.

"What the hell?" Kai yelled.

"Why dont you pick on someone your own size" Kaou said getting in his face.

Kai burst out laughing, "Alright tell me when you find someone, what are you 5''2, while I'm 5''7"

Kaoru jumped on him and had him in head lock.

"Stop it!" Momoko said pulling Kaoru off him.

"Both of you" Mayuko said rather annoyed pulling Kai back.

"Whatever..." Kai and Kaoru said rolling their eyes.

"Well then, I think life just got a hole lot more intersting" The professor said sighing.

"You've got the right..." Miss Bellum said entering the lab room, "Why don't you guys go on and get to know eachother" She said sweetly.

The room was so silent, you could swear you could hear wind blowing. The tension was high, but it was slowly fading.

"So...What's There to know about your school?" Masaaki spoke up first.

"Ugh, the is crazy" Kaoru said walking out the room with the rest of us close behind.

"There's not much, besides the fact we have to keep out identities safe and unlock" Miyako said.

"Any people we should know about, or stay away from...?" Masaaki said asking another question.

"Dude..." Mayuko said sighing.

"Whats with all your damn questions, its not like you want to know anyways...?" Kai said.

"Hey! Its always good to know!" Masaaki said, "Besides I'm curious, if we have to be around the girls might as well know the people they hang with."

Miyako smiled, "Yeah your right..."

"He does have a point" I said knowingly.

"Well, Who are they?" Mayuko said, "The people you HANG with"

"Five people, you have to know about." I said seriously.

"And they are..." Kai asked raising a brow.

"Mitch, Mira, Renee, Sakamoto, Takaaki" Kaoru answered, "Five friends, that known nothing about our secret"

"Trust, that you'll be good to them?" Miyako said hopefully.

"We ain't going to kill them" Masaaki laughed.

"Well you are evil and all..." Miyako said.

"Evil is such a strong word..." Kai said laughing.

Momoko raised a brow, "Then what exactly are you"

"We're just the RowdyRuff Boys" The all said in Unison.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Oh how the days are going to be long"

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day thats for sure. Now if we could only find a better way to get along. Because as of now, things aren't going to well. But I can see that the boys have changed. Like, it feels like were right back at the start, right back where we left off before. Right on the battle field, fighting. Except now, were not fighting each other. We're fighting for each other, for our lives. Why can't we just be normal?

* * *

**So they girls finally meet up with the boys after all those years again. How do you think tomorrow will go? And Takaaki is coming back. **


	4. They're Not Nerds!

**AHHHH ! I Am so Sorry for the long wait ! **

**But I didnt have to much ideas for this Chapter, so her goes nothing . .**

**R&R Please x3**

**- Takaaki P.O.V -**

Finally, today was the day. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and finally, I'm leaving this hospital room. Although, everyone was happy for me, I could tell not everyone liked the idea. Which upset me, but I know their looking out for me, so I let it slide.

I Heard a knock on the door, I looked up. Before I could tell whoever is was to come in, they barged into the room.

"WHAT UP WHAT UP!" Sakamoto and Mitch yelled in unison.

I Sweat dropped, "Come in!", I said sarcastically.

Mitch and Sakamoto narrowed their eyes, "We got breakfast..."

I smiled, "Im kidding guys, thanks."

Mitch laughed, "Yeah, we came early so we could all walk to school together, the girls said their going to meet us all over their"

"Yeah, they said they were chosen to host some new students around." Sakamoto said, "Weird right?"

"Probably just some nerds from another school" Mitch smirked.

"Hmm that is weird..." I admitted.

"Soooo Broooo..." Mitch smirked and elbowed him playfully, "Wassup with you and my lil sis Miayko!"

I didn't realize I was blushing until, I felt my face actually heat up. Mitch was such a bitch. He already knew i had feelings for the girl, yet he still had to ask?

Sakamoto rolled his eyes,"Dude,seriously, you ask him that everytime you get a chance"

Mitch laughed, "So what? I find it amusing"

**-Buttercup P.O.V-**

Why the fuck was I doing awake before anyone else? Oh, maybe cause I didn't even go to sleep! How could I? With All the arguing that was going on yesterday. Why was is so difficult to have a normal conversation with your counterpart without trying to pull each others hair out. I got into about 5 fights yesterday with Butch, Each time having to be separated by either Brick Or Blossom. Is it me, or has Butch Gotten about 5x stronger then he was when we were 8? Not that I'll ever tell him that to his face, but he even made me feel weak.

I Banged my head against the wall, shaking the whole house in the process. Suddenly 5 super-powered teenagers barged into my room in fighting stance.

"What the hell is going on?" Brick asked.

"The hole freaking house shook" Bubbles said.

I Blushed, "Sorry I fell"

Everyone groaned and left the entrance of my room.

"Fat ass..." Butch said in whisper.

I Glared at him and sent him an energy blast that sent him right threw the wall, he caught it before he smashed threw other walls.

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled at me.

"He called me a Fat Ass!" I retorted.

"And Thats why you blasted him threw the wall!" Blossom yelled.

'"You crazy Bitch!" Butch yelled getting back up.

Boomer was rolling on the floor with laughter and as much as Brick was trying to hide it he couldn't.

Butch was about to say something back when, Blossom got in his face, "Go get washed up and get ready for school..."

Butch glared daggers at everyone. I took my tongue out at him and he left the room, before he exploded.

Blossom glared at me and pointed to my bathroom, I grumbled under my breath and went in the bathroom.

This was going to be a very long day.

**25Minutes later (7:05am) - No Point Of View.**

"When Does school start anyways?" Boomer asked un-transforming into Masaaki.

"Well we have to be at school by 8:30" Miyako said looking at her watch.

Blossom looked into the mirror tightening her bow and turned around to face her male counterpart Mayuko, while un transforming into Momoko.

"Is everyone ready yet?" Momoko asked.

"No I think Butch fell asleep in the shower..." He sighed.

"No! I haven't fallen asleep in the shower!" Butch said appearing with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Ew!" Buttercup said, "Put on some clothes you pervert!"

Blossom and Brick sweat dropped, "Butch Just Hurry up were waiting for you!"

Butch rolled his eyes, "Fine..." He then looked at Buttercup and playfully winked at her, "Yeah you know you like what you see"

Buttercup growled at her counterpart and untransformed into Kaoru, so she was less harmless.

Finally, everyone being ready, we decided to walk to school very slowly. Explaining on who were our friends and who weren't.

"Oh Yeah, and we told our friends your were new students and we were your hosts chosen to show you around...so yeah" Momoko explained.

"Whatever" Mayuko simply said.

"Who else do we have to know about, In general..." Masaaki asked.

"The Main Ones are Mitch, Takaaki, Sakamoto, Renee, Reika, and Mira" Miyako awensered, "Oh and Misty"

Before anything else was asked, they were interrupted by a younger girl calling out Momokos' Name.

"Reika..." Momoko asked surprised, "What are you doing up so early?"

Reika was a younger girl, of about 12 years old. She was in middle school and middle school starts later then High School, so it was weird for us to see her in the mornings.

"I Have to go into school early today, they were telling us something about some lock down we had to practice for..." Reika answered smiling, then her eyes widened, "Who are you guys?"

The RowdyRuff Boys were stunned.

"Uh, Im Mayuko, and these are my brothers Masaaki and Kai.." Mayuko answered keeping his serious face on.

"Are you my friends Boyfriends!" Reika asked smiling.

"Hell no" Kai answered.

"Now how the hell you going to curse in front of a 12 year old!" Kaoru rolled her eyes.

Momoko sighed at Kaorus' response, "Reika, I think you should be off to school now."

"Well...Okay!" Reika said still kind of thrown a back by Kais' answer. She Hugged Momoko and said, "See you guys around!" And ran off.

"Guessing she looks up to you?" Masaaki Asked the leader girl.

Momoko smiled, "Yeah, sort of..."

"She doesn't have a mother, so shes like a younger sister to us." Miyako said.

"Yeah..." Kaoru smirked, "So Miyako, Takaaki is out of the hospital today"

Momoko giggled, "Oh Yeah, Today is finally the day!"

Miyako slightly blushed, "Yeah, He must be already at the schoolyard."

"Who's Takaaki?" Masaaki asked curious.

"Miyako's crush!" Kaoru and Momoko answered in unison.

Suddenly we were in front of the school yard and a huge pile of kids were surrounding a certain area.

**- 5minuts earlier - ( Mitch P.O.V )**

"This school is pretty big..." Takaaki admitted.

"Yup and no wheel chair, you have to walk around it!"I said slapping my hand on his back.

He lost his balance for a moment and then stood straight and sweat dropped.

"Guys!" Mira and Renee called out for us.

"Whats up ladies?" I said.

"Takaaki!" Mira exclaimed ignoring Mitch, "How do you like the school so far."

Takaaki laughed, "Cool so far"

"Hey have you seen Momoko, Kaoru, and Miyako?" Sakamoto asked.

"Nope, but aren't they bringing in new people with them today?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, I heard that too!" Mira said, "I Hope their cute!"

Mitch rolled his eyes, "Probably some nerds from another school."

We walked down by the front yard closer to the steps, suddenly I saw Takaaki stumble back.

"Woah watch where you going new kid..." Some wise guy said.

What the fuck? I Swear high school is full of dumb asses, but this dude took the fucking cake. Pushing my brother like that and then calling him a new kid?

"Why Don't you watch, WHERE YOUR GOING!" I said getting in his face.

The other guy pushed me back and man was he in for it now.

"Stop it! Mitch!" Mira said getting in the middle.

"Getting your little girlfriend to fight your battle huh?" The guy smirked.

I picked Mira up and put her on the side and then charged at the dude.

"Woah? What the hell is going on?" Masaaki laughed.

Suddenly Mira and Renee came out of no where, "Kaoru, Momoko, Miyako!"

"Kaoru! Mitch is at it again!" Mira said.

"What the... again?" Kaoru said and gave her bag to Miyako.

"Oh man...I love this school already!" Kai said amused.

Kaoru ran threw the crowd of people followed by Momoko and Miyako close behind.

"Come on lets go!" Mayuko said.

The boys ran in after the boys official everyone of them standing in front of the crowd. The crowd, of course, was encouraging the fight.

"Mitch stop it!" Kaoru said jumping on top of Mitch in mid battle.

Mira smiled, "Leave it to Kaoru to stop Mitch's fight."

Kai looked at Mira with his eyebrows raised, "This is some fucking day let me tell you!" He laughed.

"You must be..." Mira was cut off, when she saw the other guy about to throw a punch at Kaoru.

"Fuck off!" Kaoru yelled at the other boy and got off of mitch getting in front of him.

"Hey Hey Hey!" Momoko and Miyako yelled getting in on the scene too.

Suddenly more boys got into the scene as well, had to be some dumb ass seniors.

"Getting a Bunch of Girls to fight your battle, huh mitch!" The senior said towards mitch who was being held back by Kaoru.

"What if...I were too." Suddenly a boy lifted his hand up towards Momoko.

My eyes grew wide, and I couldn't help but feel weaker, was he about to hit a girl? Was he about to hit Momoko? I saw 3 bodies rush into the scene in front of the girls, one of them grabbing onto the boys arm.

"You really don't want to do that now do you?" The boy with the cap said pushing the boy back by his arm.

All 3 boys kept eye contact with the other pair of guys. Their face expressions changed completely and then they ran away.

I swear the hole crowd went quite, "Nothing to see here!" said the boy with the red cap on and then went to lift Miyako and Momoko up.

"Thanks..." Miyako said.

Momoko sighed, "We had it."

"Yeah Right..." Mayuko said rolling his eyes.

The Crowd started fading.

"YOU KNOW ABOUT GETTING INTO FIGHTS!" Kaoru yelled at Mitch punching his arm.

"The kid was messing with Takaaki!" I yelled.

Takaaki sweat dropped, "I Mean...I Guess.."

"Are you okay Taka-chan?" Miyako asked smiling.

"Im fine..." Takaaki said, "Mitch just always decides to flip out!"

Sakamoto stood their bewildered, "Wait, WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED? And who are you 3?"

"Flip Out!" I retorted, "The asshole pushed you, he was being a wise guy!"

Everyone stood silent.

"Nothings worse then wise guys..." Kai admitted.

"Thats what I'm saying!" I agreed, "Wait, WHO ARE YOU 3!"

"Hey you 3 must be the new kids!" Mira said excitedly, "And you said they were going to be nerds!"

I Sweat dropped, "I guess I was wrong..."

**Finally Done! Review Please :D**

**Leave comments and suggestions as well. **

**Thanks Guys x3**


End file.
